1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed and claimed invention relates generally to anti-cancer compositions and methods of producing and using same, and in particular, but not by way of limitation, to compositions comprising inhibitors of RNA binding proteins and methods of producing and using same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Stem cells are ultimately responsible for the entire cell production process in a particular tissue. They have a potential capability of large numbers of cell division and maintenance of cell replacement during the entire life of an animal (Potten et al., 2003). The epithelial cells of intestinal villi of the small intestinal mucosa are replaced within 2-3 days, and this rapid cell turnover, in addition to self-renewal by the intestinal tissue, is governed by epithelial stem cells present in the crypts of the small intestine (Okano et al., 2005). The Musashi-1 (Msi-1) gene encodes an RNA binding protein involved in early asymmetric divisions generating differentiated cells from neural stem cells or progenitor cells. Msi-1 expression was observed in the small intestine at the fourth-sixth cell position from the bottom of the crypts and in the cells in the deepest portion of the large intestine, where the possibility of stem cells is considered to be high (Okano et al., 2005; and Marshman et al., 2002).
Several lines of evidence suggest that some tumor types are maintained by a small population of self-renewing cells or “cancer stem cells”. The transformation of a normal mucosal epithelial cell to an invasive colorectal carcinoma occurs via a well-coordinated accumulation of mutations in a series of critical genes (Riehl et al., 2006). In gut, tumorigenesis arises from the stem cell population located near the base of intestine and colonic crypts (Potten et al., 2003). Msi-1 has been shown to be a positive regulator of Notch signaling through its interaction and translational repression of mammalian Numb (mNumb) messenger RNA (mRNA) (an inhibitor of Notch signaling) (Okano et al., 2002). Recently, reports have emerged showing that Msi-1 regulates neuronal development through the translational repression of p21WAF1/Cip1 (Battelli et al., 2006; Sakakibara et al., 1996; and Imai et al., 2001). Msi-1 expression in intestinal tumors of APCmin/+ mice is thought to be caused by activation of Notch signaling. However, the definitive role of Msi-1 in colon cancer and cancer progression is currently unclear.
Dysregulated expression of oncogenes and tumor suppressors is a critical regulator of tumorigenesis. Known targets that lead to a tumorigenic phenotype include cyclooxygenase (COX)-2, interleukin (IL)-8 and vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) (Dixon et al., 2001; Dubois et al., 1998; Wang et al., 2005). COX-2 is the rate-limiting enzyme in the production of prostaglandins (PGs), an important mediator of various cellular processes including increased proliferation, apoptosis resistance and enhanced angiogenesis (Krysan et al., 2005; Mukhopadhyay et al., 2003b). COX-2 overexpression occurs in multiple tumors, and can be observed at various stages of tumorigenesis (Eberhart et al., 1994). While transcriptional activation of COX-2 is an early event, it is also regulated at the posttranscriptional levels of mRNA stability and translation (Dixon et al., 2000).
Distinct cis-acting AU-rich elements (ARE) sequence elements located within the 3′untranslated region (3′UTR) have been identified in the COX-2, IL-8 and VEGF mRNA that regulate mRNA stability and translation (Cok & Morrison, 2001; Dixon et al., 2001; Ristimaki et al., 1996). Specifically, the first sixty nucleotides in COX-2 3′UTR encode AREs, which regulate mRNA stability and translation (Cok & Morrison, 2001; Mukhopadhyay et al., 2003a). RNA binding protein HuR interacts with these ARE sequences to regulate the stability and translation of COX-2 mRNA (Cok & Morrison, 2001; Dixon et al., 2000). HuR is also upregulated in various cancers (Denkert et al., 2006a; Denkert et al., 2004; Erkinheimo et al., 2003; Nabors et al., 2001).
RNA binding motif protein 3 (RBM3) is a ubiquitously expressed glycine-rich protein that can bind to both RNA and DNA via an amino-terminal RNA binding domain. RBM3 was identified as a protein expressed following cold shock and was found in the complex of proteins binding to COX-2. However, the correlation of RBM3 to COX-2, IL-8 and VEGF mRNA stability, translation and cancer progression have not been demonstrated.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for new and improved methods of preventing tumor growth, including but not limited to, methods of preventing tumor growth by targeting cancer stem cells. It is to such methods of preventing tumor growth, as well as compositions utilized in said methods, as well as methods of producing the compositions, that the presently disclosed and claimed invention is directed.